


A Baby Picture Contest and Everything It Entails

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry thinks that sometimes a pick-up line could be just the thing that will cheer his husband up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Baby Picture Contest and Everything It Entails

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A: imagine getting paid for being cute  
> Person B: you’d be rich  
> Person B: i-i…uhm…*blushes*," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Harry enters the kitchen just in time to hear the telltale scoff of one Draco Malfoy from the living room,  _ definitely  _ directed to the currently popular baby picture contest hosted on the tele.

“How ridiculous. Getting paid for being cute, of all things.”

Harry sets down two cups of scalding tea on the coffee table. “If that were allowed, imagine how wealthy you’d be.” 

It takes a moment for the pick-up line to register, but when it does, Draco sputters, Harry guffaws, before he’s cut off by his husband tackling him onto the couch. 

The tea runs cold that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
